Sweetly Diabolical
by A.Carolina04
Summary: "Os problemas estão batendo em sua porta e você simplesmente os deixa entrar, pois não adianta fugir. Uma hora ou outra todos eles se esbarrarão em você, seja na rua, no colégio ou em alguma festa...


**Sweetly Diabolical - (Docemente Diabólica)**

**Autor(a): **acarolina04  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Bella/Edward  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance, Comédia, Drama, Sexo, Intriga  
><strong>Censura:<strong> R-18 - impróprio para menores de 18 anos. (Uso de drogas lícitas e ilícitas, álcool, cenas de sexo, abuso, violência física, assédio, distúrbios alimentares e mentais, conflitos psicológicos.)

**Sinopse: **"Os problemas estão batendo em sua porta e você simplesmente os deixa entrar, pois não adianta fugir. Uma hora ou outra todos eles se esbarrarão em você, seja na rua, no colégio ou em alguma festa. Esses problemas de merda podem ser encontrados com facilidade em um olhar violeta, em curvas pecaminosas e em fios avermelhados de cabelo. Um anjo pode ser um demônio. Um demônio pode ser mesmo um demônio. E uma garota pode ser tudo o que você ansiou na vida. E até um pouco mais. Problemas, problemas, problemas. Multiplique-os, ai então você terá um pouco do veneno dessa historia. Apenas abra a porta."

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Everhill, é um vilarejo localizado no Condado de Orange, na Califórnia. É o cenário onde reside as famílias mais ricas e tradicionais do país. Reduto de famílias nobres e jovens milionários. Luxo, status e dinheiro são o que contam no que parece ser o paraíso na terra.

Comanda pelo Milionário Italiano Aro Volturi, onde faz desse vilarejo seu reino e de sua família. Casado há mais de 45 anos com Sulpícia Volturi, em um casamento sólido, com amor e cumplicidade. Tendo dois filhos homens Marcus e Felix Volturi e a caçula e sua principessa como gosta de chamá-la apesar de já casada Renné Volturi Swan. Primogênito de Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi, renomado engenheiro e empresário como o pai foi treinado e educado para suceder Aro no legado da família, casado com Gianna Volturi e pai do carismático Caius e do tímido Demetri Volturi. Felix Volturi se formou em medicina e se tornou um renomado neurocirurgião e sócio da rede de clínicas mais importante da costa Oeste da Califórnia junto com Carlisle Cullen. Muito bem casado com Heidi Volturi, pai do atrevido Alec Volturi e da autoritária Jane Volturi. Renné Volturi Swan a caçula e mimada dos irmãos Volturi é a filha perfeita de Aro. Renné é uma renomada arquiteta, casada com o respeitadíssimo juiz e secretário da segurança do Estado Charles Swan, tendo três filhos sendo o primogênito o temperamental David Swan, a voluntariosa Isabella Swan, e a doce Vanessa Swan, tendo também o intrigante Matthew Swan, que foi adotado pela família após a morte de sua mãe e seu pai, irmão de Charlie em um acidente automobilístico.

E onde também moram os Cullens. Carlisle, um renomado médico-cardiologista sócio da rede de clínicas mais importante da costa Oeste da Califórnia junto com Felix Volturi é marido de Esme Cullen uma renomada decoradora, e pai de Emmett, o tranqüilo filho mais velho do casal, da bela e romântica Alice e do problemático e confuso Edward.

A família Hale, tendo seu patriarca o dono da rede bancária Hale Corporation e Associados Richard Hale, casado com a famosa estilista Susan Hale, pais do audacioso James Hale e dos gêmeos a egocêntrica Rosalie e do reservado Jasper Hale.

A família Denali, junto com a família Volturi é uma das mais antigas e tradicionas de Everhill, tendo como patriarca o respeitadíssimo promotor e deputado Eleazar Denali, casado com Carmem Denali estilista conceituada e sócia de Susan Hale no ateliê. Pai da bela e leal Tânya Denali, da manipulável Irina Denali, e da sonhadora Katherine Denali.

A família Black, tendo como patriarca Billy Black dono da rede de revendedoras automobilísticas Black, casado com Rebecca Black, pai do tempestuoso Jacob Black, da temperamental Leah Black e do pequeno Sebastian Black.

Volturi, Swan, Cullen, Hale, Denali, Black, famílias nobres e jovens milionários que fazem dessa cidade seu paraíso na terra. A volta da misteriosa e sedutora Isabella Swan muda completamente a vida dos habitantes desse lugar perfeito.

Ou quase.

**Sonhos destruídos, segredos descobertos, paixões, desejo, intrigas, amor, obsessão, vários sentimentos surgindo com apenas o retorno de uma misteriosa e intrigante garota.**

* * *

><p><strong>E ai espero que gostem...<strong>

**Nos vemos em breve...**


End file.
